


Strange, Far Places illustrations

by feriowind



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Nosebleed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawings based off of bluestar's fic, "Strange, Far Places".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestar/gifts).



Based on [chapter 16.](936956/chapters/1948496)


	2. Chapter 2

Based off of [Chapter 25](../../936956/chapters/2042997).


End file.
